Entre los árboles
by chibineko chan4
Summary: Songfic Slash. Bueno, es algo que me vino en el momento, la pareja de Severus y Remus, aunque ni llega a un beso xD pero pues... ya, fue algo del momento, no se ni porque lo hice pero hecho esta. no apto para menores de 13 ni homofobicos, terminado


**Título: Entre Los Arboles**

**Autor: chibineko**

**NOTA:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la serie de nvelas de Harry Potter son propiedad exclusiva de su autora J. .

**Advertencia:** Este es un fanfic del tipo slash, lo que quiere decir relaciones chico-chico; si no es de agrado este tipo de lectura, por favor no sigan.

Contrario a todo lo que todo el mundo pudiese esperar del Niño-Que-Vivió, luego de terminar con la amenaza de Voldemort a mediados de su último año en Hogwarts, y tras una cruenta batalla que dejo muchas bajas en ambos lados, el chico no se dedicó a la Aurología, sino que optó por la Medimagia... ¡Medimagia!, si hasta parecía broma, ¿quien en su sano juicio dejaría que Potter le pusiese las manos encima para arreglar un hueso roto o dar cura a un hechizo fallido?. Por lo menos esos eran los pensamientos de Severus Snape, al enterarse de aquello, pero contra cualquiera de los pronósticos del aún Profesor de Pociones, Potter estaba haciéndolo bien; no que quisiera enterarse, pero cada que podía el chico se aparecía en Hogwarts para darle una visita a Lupin, el actual profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y único vestigio que le quedaba de la familia que nunca conoció, y sin que pudiese evitarlo, allí se encontraba escuchando en los almuerzos la voz calmada y melodiosa de Lupin mientras le daba las buenas nuevas de su ahijado putativo a McGonagall y Dumbledore... porque si, desde la muerte de Sirius, Remus había tomado a Harry como su ahijado, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ser un buen suplente para Black. Y como buen espía que había sido la mitad de su vida, muchas veces Snape se había descubierto sin querer a si mismo espiando las conversaciones en susurros de Lupin con el muchacho, leyendo sus labios solo para descubrirlo dándole "la charla" sobre sexo seguro que podía evidenciarse en el fuerte sonrojo de Potter; contándole sobre sus padres, dándole consejos para citas... y por supuesto hablándole de lo mucho que se habían amado Black y él. Algo que dejo casi en shock a Snape cuando lo descubrió al cumplirse un año de la muerte del animago... Lupin y Black habían sido pareja, y algo se interno en Snape, aguijoneándolo día a día desde entonces... algo que no supo que era, hasta que llevando un día la Poción Matalobos para Lupin cuando se acercaba una nueva Luna Llena, escucho sin querer de nuevo una nueva conversación sostenida entre el hombre lobo y el joven estudiante de Medimagia en los aposentos del primero a través de la puerta entreabierta.

- "Algún día podrás decirle que le quieres Harry, no te fuerces... apurarse solo arruina las cosas."- la voz de Lupin sonó serena y melodiosa como siempre, un tono paternal salía de él, dando una ligera sensación de confort a quien lo escuchase.

- "Si... lo se... es que, cada vez que lo veo en clases, el corazón se me dispara. Nunca pensé vivir tanto para llegar a enamorarme Remus, no se si pueda esperar, aunque se que es lo correcto."- el chico hablo entre frases entrecortadas, y Severus pudo jurar que de poder verlo notaria en su rostro un poema al rojo.

Severus enarcó una ceja en un gesto demasiado suyo... ¿Potter gay?, quien lo hubiese pensado... pero claro, era obvio que el hecho de que Lupin se abriera así con el chico tenía mas de una razón. A Potter le gustaban los hombres... pobre el desafortunado que se metiera con él, una sonrisa malévola surco su rostro... pero bueno, no podía decir nada... a él no le eran indiferentes tampoco los de su mismo sexo... aunque al final pareciera que le eran indiferentes todos, no estaba demasiado atraído por la idea de una relación... o por lo menos eso quería hacerse creer a él mismo.

- "Ey!, tienes tiempo... ahora que hay paz tienes tiempo. Me gusta pensar que yo también lo tengo, es así como me sostengo."- el tono de Remus denotaba que su mente se había ido a un lugar lejano. Un silencio prolongado siguió a aquella frase.

- "¿Me lo vas a decir algún día?."- inquirió de pronto Harry al hombre lobo, y una ligera sonrisita del segundo rompió el nuevo silencio.

- "Me pregunto que demonios me hizo hablarte tanto sobre mi vida sentimental... ah si!, necesitaba hacerlo para romper el hielo y que tu me contases sobre tus tormentos amorosos."- y ahora Snape podía jurar que de ver la escena vería una sonrisita malvada en los labios de Lupin.

- "¡Bueno disculpame!... pero seguiré preguntando... es que aún no entiendo. Siempre pensé que los Hombres Lobo solo podían tener una pareja de por vida."

- "Y es así."- asintió Lupin.

- "Pero tu estás enamorado de otro que no es mi padrino."- el chico dijo bajito entonces.

- "Porque siempre hubo atracción de mi parte hacia esa otra persona... y ahora que Sirius..."- Lupin no pudo continuar con la frase, luego de un rato siguió- "No puedo evitar suspirar por él, te lo dije, soy un soñador."- otra ligera sonrisita juguetona de Lupin se escucho salir de la habitación por la puerta entreabierta, y Snape no pudo evitar con un estremecimiento preguntarse porque demonios seguía parado allí... ese aguijoneo constante en su interior se hizo de pronto mas evidente.

- "Pero... los lobos..."

- "Pueden acceder a una nueva pareja si pierden a la suya... los hombres lobo también aunque los libros digan lo contrario. En serio, los mitos a veces pueden a veces ser tan convincentes si les pones drama y romanticismo... pero supongo que es mas fácil así que hablar de verdadero "Comportamiento Animal". Harry, no me malentiendas, amé mucho a Sirius y aún lo amo, quise morir cuando él me faltó, es más estoy seguro que de no ser por ti y el hecho de que me necesitabas me hubiese dejado morir, fueron años de soledad Harry... pero me he permitido volver a soñar, soñar solo un poco, espero que no te moleste."

Otro silencio, y Severus sin darse cuenta se encontraba demasiado atento a la conversación, ansiando saber que venía, queriendo descubrir la identidad de aquel a quien se incluía sin ser mencionado directamente.

- "Entonces..."

- "¿Si Harry?."

- "¿Quien es?."

Otro silencio mas y Snape sostenía fuertemente apretado el vial con la poción Matalobos.

- "A ver... veamos... ¿sabes lo que siempre he soñado?... siempre he soñado que él me dice que me quiere dándome lo único que Sirius no me dio nunca... una flor. ¡No me mires así!, Sirius me dio muchos regalos aparte de noches apasionadas..."

- "¡Remus!."

- "...y sin embargo nunca me dio una flor... suena tonto, pero siempre quise una, como en los cuentos de hadas Muggles, donde todo se resuelve con un beso y una flor... adoro esos cuentos."- Lupin siguió sin darle importancia a la cara azorada del más joven- "Pero no me imagino a Severus con aires románticos."

Y ahora el ex-Mortífago tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no soltar un alarido y de paso el vial con la poción.

- "QUE ¡¿QUE? ¡SNAPE!."- el que no se contuvo fue Harry, ni Lupin unos segundos después cuando estalló en risas, pero Severus no supo nada más, se marcho a toda velocidad mientras sus piernas aún obedecían.

_Por no dejar correr un par de viejas lágrimas..._

_Por ignorar a un ángel que frente a mi pasó..._

_De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Un hechizo me hirió en el corazón..._

Y minutos después se encontraba Severus en sus habitaciones, mirando el vial con la Poción Matalobos entre sus manos y recordando las últimas palabras de Lupin... ¡Pero debía de ser una broma!, una broma estúpida por parte del antiguo Merodeador, como lo habían sido todas las que le hicieron en su juventud... pero Lupin jamás participó de aquellas bromas... y un suspiro salió pesado de los labios del adusto hombre.

Unos ligeros toques a su puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, y cuando a regañadientes abrió se encontró un par de soñadores ojos dorados mirarlo con serenidad.

- "Severus, espero no incordiarte, pero mañana es el día, tu sabes... y ya siento los efectos. Quería saber si tienes las dosis de hoy y mañana, no vaya a ser que nos olvidemos entre tantas cosas y luego, bueno..."- Lupin hizo un gracioso ademán despreocupado y esbozó una cálida sonrisa- "Tu sabes lo que puede pasar."

Severus enarcó una ceja y suspiró, desapareció de la puerta unos segundos y volvió con el vial entre sus manos.

- "La mitad esta noche, la mitad antes de la noche de mañana; como siempre. Las otras dos dosis te las pasare por la mañana luego de tu primera transformación al refugio en el Bosque Prohibido... como siempre."- el tono de su voz tan cortante como siempre, y sin embargo esta fue la primera vez que Severus notó aquello que ya le era tan habitual.

Y sin embargo la sonrisa de Remus no disminuyó, sino que se acentuó aún más.

- "Por supuesto... como siempre. Mil gracias por todo Severus."- y tras un breve adiós el hombre lobo desapareció por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Y aunque luego de eso y como le era habitual, Severus no pudo sacarse las palabras de Lupin de la cabeza, decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente... no se suponía que lo sabía y así estaba bien... y sin embargo a la tarde siguiente, el oscuro profesor no pudo evitar dar una mirada por uno de los amplios ventanales del castillo hacia el Bosque Prohibido, cuando una figura ataviada con una túnica vieja se internaba a paso lento y cansado entre los árboles...

_Por no dejar pasar la flecha que al azar voló..._

_Por olvidar la magia que un alma en pena me enseñó..._

_De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Al vestirse de rosa me encontró._

Debió olvidarlo, se dijo; debió dejar pasar lo escuchado como si nunca hubiese sucedido... debió simplemente entregarle al mes siguiente todas las dosis necesarias para la nueva Luna Llena y olvidarse de la existencia de Lupin para siempre durante el resto del mes... pero no pudo. Ahora lo observaba con más interés aunque se lo negase a si mismo y nadie lo pudiese notar, ahora ya conocía cada facción, cada línea de su rostro, e inconscientemente se preocupaba más por la debilidad mostrada antes de la Luna Llena. Ahora cuando veía una estúpida flor, la sangre le subía al rostro y solo los muchos años como doble espía perfecto evitaban que el rubor terminase de dejarse ver a los ojos de los demás.

Y tal vez el que la Luna Llena cayese un fin de semana lo incitó, tal vez la locura misma que la Luna prodigaba sobre él esa vez... pero ya no fue suficiente con verlo desaparecer entre los árboles, esa noche lo siguió un poco de lejos, sabiendo que en cualquier otro momento los instintos del lobo lo hubiesen sentido, pero que justo antes de la primera Luna Llena del mes todo estaba tan revuelto en Lupin y tanto era el cansancio que su concentración simplemente no existía. Y lo vió meterse al refugio, que no era otro que una cueva repleta de hechizos en contra del ruido de los llantos del lobo durante la transformación, y otros tantos que evitaban que las bestias entrasen o que el lobo en caso de ser peligroso saliese. No entro... podría haberlo hecho al ser uno de los guardianes de los hechizos pero no lo hizo, se limitó a ver a Lupin entrar y suspiro... que demonios estaba haciendo?, y al encontrar de pronto una flor a la altura de sus ojos al volverse violentamente por el enojo por fin el rubor acudió a sus mejillas, aunque nadie lo pudo ver.

_Por merodear entre la suerte y el lamento..._

_El juego de las hadas y el embrujo del viento..._

_Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Una vez más el juego terminó_.

Regresó a paso lento, sabiendo que en esos momentos los lamentos del lobo debían de llenar por completo la pequeña cueva, y se sintió peor. Pero trato de olvidarlo todo, e ignorando un par de hadas que comenzaron a jugar tirando brillante polvo sobre él, regreso al castillo y enfilándose de frente hasta las mazmorras llego a su habitación.

- "Soy un estúpido... él es un estúpido, yo no caeré por tontos sueños ante tontos cuentos de hada."- se dijo de pronto en voz tajante cuando al mirarse en el espejo notó el brillante polvo sobre él, y afilando los ojos de manera peligrosa se sacó la túnica y la lanzo lejos- "¡Solo son estupideces!."

Y otro mes paso, y Potter volvió en una visita y notó de vez en vez miradas sobre él de aquellas orbes verdes, pero eran las doradas las que le comenzaron a hacer sentir escalofríos... eran esas sonrisas tranquilas las que le quitaban la paz... y fueron sin duda celos lo que sintió cuando el auror Kingsley se le acercó demasiado al licántropo al obviamente comentarle algo en la última reunión de la Orden del Fénix durante ese mes, pues aún hacían dos reuniones mensuales para dar noticias sobre la captura de los últimos seguidores aún libres del Señor Oscuro... y allí fue que para Severus el juego simplemente terminó.

_Despierta el vuelo princesa de sueños ante esta guerra de honor..._

_La pócima es el guardián de tu prisión contra mis versos de amor..._

_Eres la bruja del mal mas linda y tierna del espejo hablador..._

_Y has de saber que a tu conjuro respondo con una flor._

Y entonces Severus se encontró suspirando a solas una que otra vez, mirando con ojos secretamente atormentados a Remus... porque ahora había pasado a ser Remus; y preocupándose de más por este. Y los 'hola' y los 'adiós', y los apenas 10 minutos al mes que Severus le dirigía la palabra para entregar los viales con la Poción Matalobos dándole siempre las misma s indicaciones una y otra vez de manera casi automática; se convirtieron en un poco más de tiempo cuando de vez en cuando al encontrarse con el Profesor bonachón y de eterna sonrisa le preguntaba por su salud de manera algo fría, siendo aún así recompensado con una más que extendida sonrisa de aquellos labios finos.

_Por no dar media vuelta cuando un duende te cruzo..._

_Por no saber a donde te internaste en el bosque..._

_Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Y tu rubor prendió en mi corazón..._

Y aunque no fuesen palabras de amor, Severus dedicaba palabras un poco más cálidas cada día por medio de cortas charlas; y aunque distase mucho de ser un Sex Simbol, Remus le parecía cada día mas apuesto... tierno quizás con ese mechoncito de cabello grisáceo cayendo desatendido sobre su frente; adorable cuando por primera vez Remus se sonrojo por un mordaz pero picante comentario de parte del adusto profesor de Pociones, haciendo que el corazón le latiese desbocado, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que Remus y el resto de la sala de profesores se diese cuenta de su descontrol. Y poco a poco Severus se dio cuenta... había caído en el cuento de hadas del licántropo.

_Y por creer..._

_...en cuentos de hadas tu soledad terminó._

Y una vez más dio la fecha de las transformaciones de Remus, y una vez más Severus siguió a Remus a través del bosque hasta llegar al refugio... pero aquella vez no se fue. Se quedó durante toda la noche afuera, oyendo mediante un hechizo impuesto en si mismo los lamentos del lobo, suspirando de pesar al no poder hacer nada. Velando en silencio por aquel al que no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos a pesar de saberse correspondido... o más bien dicho de saber que él había correspondido.

Y a la mañana de la primera noche, Severus entro al refugio y se encontró con un agotado en inconsciente Remus, lleno de heridas por la transformación, sintiéndose incapaz de nada a pesar de que el mismo era quien administraba la poción para cerrar las heridas al licantropo... pero si hacía algo se daría cuenta de que alguien estuvo allí, y no tardaría en dilucidar de quien podría tratarse. Así que se quedo sentado al lado de Remus hasta que este comenzó a despertar, y se fue silenciosamente esa primera mañana hacia el castillo.

_Despierta el vuelo princesa de sueños ante esta guerra de honor..._

_La pócima es el guardián de tu prisión contra mis versos de amor..._

_Eres la bruja del mal mas linda y tierna del espejo hablador..._

_Y has de saber que a tu conjuro respondo con una flor_.

Y no se sintió bien con ello, no se sintió para nada bien cuando más tarde un cansado Remus iba a pedirle la poción cicatrizante de sus heridas, no cuando vio aquel mechoncito gris descuidado un tanto más gris de lo normal... no cuando todo lo que quería era dejar de ser tan cobarde y decir lo que sentía. Y esa segunda noche volvió a hacer lo mismo, y esa segunda mañana volvió a irse de manera silenciosa y con un disgusto en el corazón... y al caminar por el bosque el segundo sonrojo del año se posó en sus mejillas, y algo le dijo que vendrían muchos más. Y mientras lo pensaba sus manos comenzaron a actuar solas, haciendo caso omiso al cerebro y atendiendo completamente al corazón.

_Y a tu conjuro respondo con una flor..._

Y al amanecer del tercer y último día de transformación de ese mes, Remus sintió algo diferente en el refugio. Era cierto que de pronto creía sentir el aroma familiar a pociones de Severus en el ambiente desde hacia dos días, su cerebro y su olfato le jugaban bromas pesadas... pero no le había importado, era agradable despertar con aquello en medio de su dolor. Pero esa vez era diferente, no sentía tanto dolor... ni siquiera frío y debía sentirlo, puesto que siempre amanecía desnudo... pero no lo estaba, tenía algo sobre él, algo que lo mantenía calientito y cobijado... ¿una manta?

Abrió los ojos con pereza para percatarse de que no se estaba engañando, pero lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue algo muy diferente, frente a sus narices estaba... ¡¿una flor?... y alguien la sostenía frente a su rostro. Siguió el camino de la mano, el antebrazo, el brazo, el hombro de la negra túnica... y allí estaba.

- "Se... ¿Severus?."- el licántropo pregunto azorado, sonrojado, confundido y curioso mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro a pesar del ceño fruncido del hombre que tenía frente a si y la cara de pocos amigos que demostraba.

- "Tómala, ¿no querías una estúpida flor? allí la tienes, ya sabes lo que significa... no esperes que lo diga."- y dicho aquello volteo el rostro, pero no se movió de su sitio al lado de Remus, no hizo ademán de irse.

La sonrisa de Remus tan solo se acentuó... no... no veía a Severus con aires románticos, eso sería lo más que le sacaría, y no le importo pensar que de pronto Severus había escuchado aquella conversación o se había enterado de ella por algún medio mágico o de otra índole, eso no importaba. Trato de levantarse pero su usual debilidad se lo impidió, y unos brazos lo sujetaron, lo inclinaron un poco haciéndole levantarse un tanto en su sitio y lo colocaron en un regazo tibio... y Remus notó entonces, habían estado varias docenas de flores de todos los colores y provenientes del Bosque Prohibido detrás suyo... y él solo había deseado una que le demostrase un poquito de cariño, y recibió tantas que solo querían decir que el amor que ahora sabia sentía Severus por él era algo serio. Y con una sonrisa cada vez más brillante cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez del hombre que de pronto era su pareja y ni un beso le había dado... pero le había dado una flor, su flor.

_Y a tu conjuro respondo con una flor..._

**Fin**

**Notas felinas de la autora.**

Muy bien... no se de donde salió este fic, yo andaba en otras cosas (tengo mil fics pendientes) y otro mundo cuando el amigo de mi hermano puso su recientemente adquirido CD de "Mar de Copas" (el mejor grupo de Rock Peruano SIIIII!, lo adorooooo) y de pronto tuve una epifanía xD porque el fic vino corriendo solito a mi cabeza y no pude sacarlo ¬-¬ eso y el hecho de que acababa de leer un fic de la pareja tuvieron que ver, ¿y el fic SiriusxRemus y montones de chocolate que tengo en mi cabeza?... ¡ese debía de salir primero para el mundo de Harry Potter! -_- y sin embargo salio esto. En fin, he allí mi pequeña locura, es ligth, es chiquito (lo más ridículamente pequeño que he escrito en mi gatuna vida) y es mi primer condenado song fic, así que se que no debe estar muy bueno... si, sé que acostumbro meter fondos musicales hasta por las puras en mis fics, pero es mi primero song fic real asi que si me dan una opinión no me molestaria, en absoluto... aunque sea para que me lo tiren por la cara por estar malo.

Bueno, un beshito felino a todos y gracias a todos por leer... y perdonen si puse a Sev un poco OOC en este fic.

Comentarios y tomatazos a kawaii_chibineko

Beshooooooo

Chibi

_**Entre Los Árboles**_

_**Grupo: Mar De Copas**_

_Por no dejar correr un par de viejas lágrimas..._

_Por ignorar a un ángel que frente a mi pasó..._

_De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Un hechizo me hirió en el corazón..._

_Por no dejar pasar la flecha que al azar voló..._

_Por olvidar la magia que un alma en pena me enseñó..._

_De pronto te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Al vestirse de rosa me encontró._

_Por merodear entre la suerte y el lamento..._

_El juego de las hadas y el embrujo del viento..._

_Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Una vez más el juego terminó._

_Despierta el vuelo princesa de sueños ante esta guerra de honor..._

_La pócima es el guardián de tu prisión contra mis versos de amor..._

_Eres la bruja del mal mas linda y tierna del espejo hablador..._

_Y has de saber que a tu conjuro respondo con una flor._

_Por no dar media vuelta cuando un duende te cruzo..._

_Por no saber a donde te internaste en el bosque..._

_Y siempre te vi andar entre los árboles..._

_Y tu rubor prendió en mi corazón..._

_Y por creer..._

_...en cuentos de hadas tu soledad terminó._

_Despierta el vuelo princesa de sueños ante esta guerra de honor..._

_La pócima es el guardián de tu prisión contra mis versos de amor..._

_Eres la bruja del mal mas linda y tierna del espejo hablador..._

_Y has de saber que a tu conjuro respondo con una flor._

_Y a tu conjuro respondo con una flor..._

_Y a tu conjuro respondo con una flor... _


End file.
